yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 079
のライトニング | romaji = Kōsoku no Raitoningu | japanese translated = Speed of Light - Lightning | english = | japanese air date = November 28, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Takegami Junki | director = Yamamoto Ryuta | storyboard artist = Machitani Shunsuke | animation director = Noh Gil-bo }} "Speed of Light - Lightning" is the seventy-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on November 28, 2018. Featured Duel: Lightning vs. The Shepherd This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: The Shepherd The Shepherd Normal Summons "Drone XL" (400/???). He uses "Drone XL" to Link Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" (800/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Drone XL" was sent to the GY as Link Material, its effect lets The Shepherd Special Summon a "Drone Token" (0/0). As The Shepherd controls a "Drone" monster, he Special Summons "Scud Drone" (800/1100) from his hand via its own effect. He uses "Sergeant" and "Scud Drone" to Link Summon "Battledrone Warrant" (1200/LINK-2/←↓), then uses "Warrant" and the "Drone Token" to Link Summon "Battledrone General" (2400/LINK-3/←↓→). The Shepherd activates the effect of "General", allowing him to Special Summon a "Drone" monster from his GY to the zone "General" points to. He Special Summons "Warrant". The Shepherd sets a card. Turn 2: Lightning Lightning activates the Field Spell "Armatos Colosseum", letting him add 1 "Armatos Legio" card from his Deck to his hand. Lightning adds an unspecified card and Normal Summons "Armatos Legio Sica" (0/400). Lightning uses "Sica" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Decurion" (1000/↓). Since Lightning Link Summoned an "Armatos Legio" monster, he activates the effect of "Colosseum", letting him send 1 "Armatos Legio" card from his hand to his GY to target a number of "Armatos Legio" monsters in his GY equal to the summoned monster's Link Rating and Special Summon them to the zone(s) the Link Monster points to in Defense Position. Lightning sends "Armatos Legio Gradius" from his hand to his GY to Special Summon "Sica" from his GY next to the zone "Decurion" points to. Lightning sends another "Sica" from his hand to his GY to Special Summon "Armatos Legio Speculata" (0/1800) in Defense Position from his hand via its own effect. Lightning uses "Sica" and "Speculata" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Centurion" (1700/LINK-2/←→) to the zone "Decurion" points to. Lightning activates the effect of "Colosseum", sending "Armatos Legio Scutum" from his hand to the GY to Special Summon "Sica" and "Speculata" from his GY to the zones that "Centurion" points to. Lightning uses "Speculata" to Link Summon another "Armatos Legio Decurion" (1000/↓). Lightning activates the Link Spell Card "Judgment Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell/Trap Zone that the second "Decurion" points to. Lightning uses "Sica" and the second "Decurion" to Link Summon another "Armatos Legio Centurion" (1700/LINK-2/←→). The first "Centurion" attacks "Warrant", but The Shepherd activates his set Continuous Trap "Snatch Drone" since he controls a "Drone" monster, letting him target one card in Lightning's Spell/Trap Zone and destroy it. The Shepherd destroys "Judgment Arrows", whose effect destroys all monsters it points to since it left the field. Because another "Armatos Legio" Link Monster(s) would be destroyed by a card effect besides itself, Lightning activates the effect of "Decurion", allowing him to destroy it instead of the other monsters. A replay occurs and the first "Centurion" attacks and destroys "Warrant" (The Shepherd: 4000 → 3500 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.